


next winter, i hope

by aboutiny



Category: Cravity (Band), IZONE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winter, fluff?, idk what is this, please forgive me for this randomness, wonjin can't stand cold weather, wonjin misses jungmo, wonyoung is wonjin's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutiny/pseuds/aboutiny
Summary: Inside his mind, he thinks of what did he usually do on the previous winter seasons to cope with the cool temperature that reached negative degree in Celsius. Still the thick layers of clothing, some hot packs, hot drinks too, then suddenly a name flashed.Jungmo.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	next winter, i hope

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I post another fic! Tbh idk what genre is this, and idk what is the purpose of this fic too so let's just get straight into the story <3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated !!
> 
> -c.

[next winter, i hope.]

The snowflakes fall from the sky.

The shoes print on the snow.

The smoke visible when he breathes.

As someone who can’t stand cold weather, winter is never Wonjin’s favourite season. In fact, he might hate winter the most. Red nose and cheeks even after wearing four layers of clothing, a beret or beanie, a scarf, and a pair of gloves is a normal thing for him. Wonjin sniffles, clutching the paper bag on his left arm a little tighter and his right hand clenches into a fist inside the pocket of his coat.

For a big area like Seoul, where even the side of the city never rests, the road to his house is unusually quiet today, only the sound of the paper bag that he can hear clearly. Some people are walking near him too, but he can count them with his fingers. Wonjin chooses not to care and keep on walking quietly.

Inside his mind, he thinks of what did he usually do on the previous winter seasons to cope with the cool temperature that reached a negative degree in Celsius. Still the thick layers of clothing, some hot packs, hot drinks too, then suddenly a name flashed.

Jungmo.

People say Wonjin and Jungmo are like lock and key, unable to be separated, and Wonjin agrees on that. He has a lot of friends, he is a social butterfly after all, but Jungmo is the one closest to his heart. Wonjin doesn’t know how they just immediately clicked when they first encountered each other back on high school, how they got close in a short amount of time, how they started to paint colours on each other’s life; they just do.

Three winters they spent together, and for Wonjin, Jungmo made those winters more bearable. Jungmo would hold his hand and put it inside the pocket when they’re walking side by side, cup his ears or cheeks when they got too red, and buy him a cup of hot chocolate when he feels his body shivers.

And not only winter, Jungmo made his whole life better.

The reason is simple: Wonjin falls in love with his best friend. It just happens naturally. How can Wonjin not fall for Jungmo; Jungmo who would call him in the middle of the night because he missed him, Jungmo who would never get mad when Wonjin teased him, just Jungmo. There was never a phase of denial, Wonjin accepts that feeling the first time he felt that way even though he keeps it hidden for the sake of their friendship.

Their last winter together, specifically the day the first snow fall down, lies the most memorable moment for Wonjin. It’s widely believed that the person you’re with during the first snow, will stay together with you for a long time. Wonjin doesn’t really care about such things, though, but Jungmo is on the other side.

On the previous two winters, Jungmo would tease Wonjin during the first snow, saying how they would stick to each other until they’re old, and Wonjin would tease him back, saying some remarks similar to _“Must be so unlucky of me to get stuck with you for a long time.”_

But that one time was different.

_“Do you think it hurts when you love someone who doesn’t love you the same way?”_

Up to this day, he still doesn’t know the motive behind that question, why Jungmo suddenly asked him something like that. Wonjin showed his confusion through his expression, but Jungmo didn’t let any clue slip out. And Wonjin, as if it were a personal question, answered it according to what he felt.

_“I think that depends on the type of love you feel for that person. But for me, to be able to love itself already sparks some warmth, so I don’t think it will hurt, not when you love them unconditionally,” said Wonjin with a smile as he realized he had just given a fragment of his feelings to the very person._

Wonjin remembered how Jungmo stopped on his tracks to hold both of his hand, putting them between their chests; how Jungmo’s gaze fell directly into his eyes as his hands squeezed Wonjin’s hand lightly; how Wonjin’s cheeks got redder not because of the cold, but because of the person in front of him.

_With a warm smile, Jungmo said, “That’s so big hearted of you.”_

Before Wonjin could even smile back, Jungmo already pulled him closer and planted a forehead kiss: a shy and gentle but long one, like a constant soft breeze blowing the fur of their coat when they walked outside; but even when Jungmo’s lips were cold, Wonjin felt warm. Deep inside, Wonjin hoped the popular belief is true, that they would be together for a long time. He doesn’t mind their status, he just wants to be with Jungmo.

When they got separated, Wonjin tried to find an answer of his questions from Jungmo’s orbs, yet he only got a _“Your forehead is freezing cold”_ as if Wonjin isn’t always cold every winter. And they started walking again, leaving that moment as an unsolved mystery.

Except, Wonjin thought, perhaps the forehead kiss was a goodbye.

_“I’m leaving next month, a couple days after the year changes.”_

Exactly two weeks after that day, they found themselves standing in front of each other at the airport. University of British Columbia, the university that Jungmo enrolled. It’s a great university, and Wonjin is glad that Jungmo is able to pursue his study on that place. But Wonjin couldn’t cover the gloom in his eyes, because who wouldn’t be sad when you’re going to part ways with your best friend?

_“Give me a forehead kiss like what you did last time,” Wonjin asked, stopping Jungmo who was about to walk away with his luggage, “To compensate for I-don’t-know-how-long-you’ll-be-in-Canada. Until your semester break? Until you finish university? Until you got a job? Or maybe for a lifetime?”_

Not even a minute later, Wonjin got what he wanted, except he got it on his lips instead of his forehead. Nothing special though, just cold lips pressed together. And as his hands clutched the taller’s coat, Wonjin closed his eyes and leaned in, plummeting himself in that moment.

_“I don’t know either, so I guess I need to give you something bigger, although I—we apparently can’t kiss to save our lives,” Jungmo pinched Wonjin’s cheek after the kiss, “Hope it’s enough.”_

It was never enough, but Wonjin knows his boundaries.

And here they are now, separated by distance and time. Jungmo lives on the other hemisphere of the earth, and while they still contact each other, they don’t do it often; because when Wonjin is asleep, Jungmo is awake, and when Jungmo is asleep, Wonjin is awake.

Wonjin tried not to get too attached with Jungmo. It’s been three years, and he can say that he’s doing pretty well, except for the fact that he’s still longing for him, and it gets worse every winter; just like now.

Minutes of walking has passed and now Wonjin found himself standing in front of the army green gate of his house. He brushed away the snow on his beret and coat before he pulls out the key from the pocket of his pants. The warm air welcomes him as soon as he enters his house. The cold sensation still lingers on his skin, thus Wonjin doesn’t take off his clothing accessories immediately.

“Oh, you bought me bread? Thank you!”

It’s his younger sister speaking, Wonyoung. The girl has just come out of her bedroom with her low messy bun and glasses, approaches Wonjin and takes the paper bag with her.

The older ruffles her hair, “Are you studying?”

“Yeah, I have an exam tomorrow.”

“Study well,” and Wonyoung smiles.

“By the way, you got a post mail. I put it on the dining table,” she lightly said. The older nodded before letting the younger disappear behind the door of her room.

There is a brown envelope full of stickers with the word ‘from Koo Jungmo’ in cursive lying on the dining table when he reached there. Wonjin raised one of his eyebrows because since when Jungmo does calligraphy? It’s always been Wonjin who likes the beauty of letters, poetry, and calligraphy, not Jungmo. But getting a letter from Jungmo itself already made him happy, so he quickly grabs it and enters his room to read it on his bed.

—

_To: Walking cocoon~_

_Hi from the first handwritten letter I ever write in three years! I know I can just send you this in text, but I suddenly remember you ever said that you want a penpal long ago so at the end I decided to write this. Besides, I want to flex my stickers I’ve bought yesterday! Yeah, they’re so cute just like me, I know, I can read your mind from this far. Should we become penpals starting from now? XD I’m sure you still have plenty of cute stickers and colourful pens._

_How are you doing in the third winter without me? I don’t know how but Vancouver got even colder this year, now I look like a walking cocoon (read: you) everytime I go outside. I wonder if it were colder than last year too in Seoul, I hope you’re okay there T_T_

_I don’t think I actually need to address this but I miss you so much, I wish I was there or you were here so I can hold your tiny hand inside my pocket like usual :( I have no one to cuddle here, my roommate still can’t handle my clinginess even after knowing each other for three years... Ahh I miss Wonyoung too, I wonder how is she doing now as a university student. Tell her I say hi!_

_Oh and talking about longingness, since next year is my last year of university (if I’m able to graduate on time, so please pray for me), I think I can go back to Seoul, so expect me to crash on your door by November or December! Yay for another winter spent together! I have so many plans with you, and I’m so excited! I hope you’re excited too._

_I don’t know how to end this letter other than… see you soon?_

_From: your favorite best friend <3_

—

A spark of warmth fills his chest after reading that. Letters never fail to make Wonjin feel better, moreover a handwritten one, and the fact that Jungmo is the one who write it made him even better. He misses him too, Wonjin misses Jungmo. A lot.

He eyes the stationaries on top of his desk, arranged nicely in a transparent shelf. Maybe he should write something too; thus with a joyous heart, Wonjin pours himself in words and with a hopeful heart, Wonjin waits for the next winter to come sooner.

[next winter, i hope.]


End file.
